


Time to Celebrate

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [44]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Guilt, Post-Reaper War, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Aethyta's ready to celebrate Liara's return, but Shepard just wants to be left alone.





	Time to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 2 March 2018
> 
> Prompt: Rejection
> 
> (Or in this case, attempted rejection, also a little spoiler-y for my longfic)

Aethyta entered Shepard’s room in the Ascension’s medbay, a bottle of purple liquor in her hand.

“You’re safe, the Normandy’s returned, Liara’s back. We’re going to celebrate.”

“Not all of her,” referring to Liara’s missing leg. “I shouldn’t have let her follow me to Earth.”

Shepard tried to turn away, as much as the various sensors and instruments would allow.

“My kid’s alive, Dumbass,” replied Aethyta. “Even you couldn’t piss me off today.”

“Aethyta,” Shepard began, “Not now. I need you to leave.”

The matriarch chuckled as she poured. “It’s cute how you thought that had a chance of working.”


End file.
